New version
by Daesgal
Summary: A retelling of the Beyblade story containing some yaoish actions KaiRei and others


This is a new version of the Beyblade- series.

I invent two new characters and some facts:

Zeth (short for: Zedora) Hiwatari (This is me!(Is proud!starts bouncing around)): 16. Kai's twin sister. Her Bit Beast is Drinix (Icy-blue Phoenix (silver armor), Element: Energy) residing in a dark blue blade.

Rose Kon A dear friend of mine allowed me to use her name, so: Welcome Rose: 16. Rei's twin sister. Her Bit Beast is Silver (black Panther (silver armor), Element: Electricity) residing in a black and silver blade.

The other characters stay as they are, only that Tyson, Max and Kenny are 15.

I change some facts from the original plot, also major ones.

Please don't let yourself be comnfused if I leave some things out or make thm extremely short. When I do this the events from the series are not tat different to the ones in the series orI simply missed a episode.

Warning: This is my version of the Beyblade series, so this contains Yaoi! As I don't really like Yuri, there will probably not be any of it in it.

And even if it appears a bit Mary-Sue-like, the sole purpose of this fanfic is to entertain me and anyone who wants to read this. And certainly not to get me together with one of the two absolute main characters.

I don't own Beyblade, obviously. If I did Kai and Rei would be making out and Mariah would suffer a very painful dead indeed.

…… Thought (in italics)

"……"Speech

FB Flashback

/……/Call or letter

(…)The Authoress would like to mention

Beyblade 1

Chapter 1: First Appearance

Max's first battle within the finals was against a really beautiful girl. She had long blue hair freely falling down to her ankles and a ruffled gray fringe. Something like two connected blue triangles was painted on her cheeks. The girl wore gray trousers, a ice-blue scarf as belt, blue top, a long blue cloak, nearly reaching the floor, gray blade gloves and another scarf around her neck, hanging down to her ankles. On any other person this would have looked strange, but on her everything fit wonderfully. She stood beside the dish, calm, her eyes closed, acting as if nothing would ever bother her.

"First match is Max Tate against Zeth Hiwatari. Okay! Let it rip!"

Max launched his blade while watching Zeth. Her eyelids shot open, revealing bluish-black orbs with some silver sparkles, colored just like dark ice, as she pulled the ripcord and released her blade.

Some minutes later Max thought himself already as the winner of this match. His opponent did well, but she seemed to confirm the theory of the so-called **weaker** gender. So Max thought he could beat her without further problems. Until he looked in her face, that is. A mocking smile curved the edges of her lips into a smirk. Max shot her a confused look when the smirk broadened and seemed suddenly evil.

Zeth's blade instantly reacted to the change in her features and switched from defense to offense in a matter of milliseconds. It dodged Max's last attack swiftly and sent his blade flying out of the dish. Then it returned into his owners hand. Zeth turned and walked out of the stadium.

The confused announcer, who had just voiced that Kai Hiwatari had now entered the half finals, let out a gasp. With her department Zeth had broken the rules and therefore forfeited the match.

Max was completely stunned, totally shocked, utterly surprised and completely confused. Zeth could have easily beaten him in the other two matches as she had done in this.

Suddenly Tyson came running towards Max and voiced his congrats.

"Hey! Thanks Ty! By the way, how was your match?"

Tyson brought his palm to his forehead and groaned.

"Don't remind me Maxie, it was terrible."

"You lost?"

"No, I won."

"What?"

"Let me explain."

FB(15 minutes earlier)

"Now it is Tyson Kinomiya against Rose Kon."

Tyson went up to the dish to face his opponent. What he saw made him draw a deep breath, trying fanatically to suppress the urge to drool. The girl had very long, silky black hair, held back in a simple ponytail and a red bandana that prevented her fringes from falling into her eyes. Her ordinary, yet really extraordinary Chinese outfit contained black trousers, white shirt, which had a yin yang symbol on the back and a red scarf as belt. The outfit was completed with white bandages around her forearms. It looked better than anything he had ever seen. Her blazing golden eyes sparkled with the urge to fight and, more importantly, to win. To sum it all up properly, she looked completely adorable.

Tyson could do nothing else than to stare at her for twenty full seconds. Then he managed to snap back to reality. They both launched their blades into the dish. Silver-black merged with white. Within mere seconds Rose had the upper hand and succeeded in kicking Tyson out of the dish. Then the announcer had proclaimed that Rei Kon had just entered the finals.

They had started their second round. Despite that Tyson had called for Dragoon she sent his blade out of the dish. Then she collected his blade, which had come out on her side, handed it to him and walked straight out of the arena.

End FB

"That was terrible. I came in the next round, because this was a forfeit. But, she could have won!"

"My opponent did the same thing, she forfeited after she easily won the first round."

"These girls are crazy."

"Anyways, Who is your next opponent."

"Rei Kon. Hey! Her name was Rose Kon. They have to be siblings then."

"Now, that you say it, my next is Kai Hiwatari, and she was Zeth Hiwatari."

"Then let's look if we can at least beat them."

They went off to face their next opponents. First it was Max's turn to battle Kai Hiwatari.

The first round Kai managed to win rather easily. In the second Max had to use his grandmother's medallion as bit chip because Kai had crushed his before. This was when he could first call forth Draciel. But in the end he lost fair and Kai came directly into the final.

Tyson nearly lost against Rei Kon, in two very hard fights, but the boy forfeited after the second match, just like his sister. Just like her he could have won. He beat Tyson without much problems in the first round and then succeeded in beating the shit out of Tyson's blade in the second round.

So Tyson had to face Kai in the final.

The battle was very long and exhausting for both of them. In the end Kai won, barely, but he won. (Yes, originally Tyson won that match, but I didn't really want Kai to lose. Let's just say that Tyson is as excited about nearly winning as actual winning.)

After the match Mr. Dickenson called Max, Tyson and Kai into his office. Kenny came along, since he was the technician for his two friends. They were informed, that they would go for the World Championship as one Team, the Bladebreakers. Kai as the retired World Champion, was made the team-captain. His only reply was the soon-to-be-famous "Hn."

"Okay, that was that, but we still do have a problem, Kai what about your Sister, Zeth?"

"Don't know, she will decide, if she comes on the team, then she comes, or if she comes not, then she comes not."

"What, that girl who forfeited against Max after the first round will be on our team!"

"Tyson, that was your name, baka, wasn't it? First of all, she happens to be my twin-sister and has ever been on every team I led. Second, she is the only one who ever managed to really, and I mean really, beat the shit out of me in a match, in which, if I remind correctly, what I certainly do, you did not succeed out there. Third, she is, just like me, one of the last World Champions, so she is definitely capable of beating her opponents. Forth, do you even know why she forfeited?"

Tyson's mouth hang wide open at the deadly serious ranting from his new captain. Also from it's length. This was the most he had heard the boy speak so far.

"And watch out, that you don't talk like this when she is within hearing range, she might rip of your head instantly."

The door chose this exact moment to open itself and reveal a very annoyed Zeth. Tyson immediately succeeded in convincing himself that this was the right opportunity to start giggling like a maniac, and Max, being not really innocent, thought this was the best thing to do and promptly joined in. Chief only managed to shake his head on those boys.

Zeth, being already annoyed and having other problems to attend, took the easier way and chose to ignore the maniacs.

"Kai, Mr. Dickenson, intelligent looking Kid. Kai, we really do have a problem. The hotel won't give us eight rooms. They say we can get only four."

"Why eight rooms?" Tyson, being still the idiotic maniac, blurted out.

Kenny saw Zeth's eyes narrowing and managed to shove Tyson, and the now also suspicious Max out of the room just in time.

"We better leave the organization to you."

Three hours later Mr Dickenson and the two Hiwataris turned up at Tyson's House. Tyson's grandfather answered the door.

"May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I am Mr. Dickenson from the BBA. Those are Zeth and Kai Hiwatari. Kai is the captain of the Japanese Beyblade-Team for the World Championships. As your grandson is on the team and Kai has fixed a training for this afternoon, Tyson has to attend it."

"Sure, you can use the dojo if you want."

Zeth eyes opened ever so slightly in curiosity as she heard of the dojo.

"You have a dojo here?"

"Yes, Miss. Would you like to have a look at it?"

"Of course, thank you."

Tyson's grandfather led the way to the entrance of the dojo, Mr Dickenson and Kai following suit.

"Do you practice Kendo?"

"A bit. I suppose Tyson has to practice too."

"You are right. I just managed to trick him and his friends into a training session."

Kai looked extremely pleased.

"Then we have them all here."

Both Tyson and Max gasped as the door of the dojo opened and Mr Dickenson, Kai and Zeth entered after his grandfather. Kai was the first to speak.

"We actually do have a training now, but would you mind if we do Kendo first? Zeth wanted to test you."

"Ahm, no?"

Zeth stepped forward while discarding the scarves, her gloves and the cloak. Then she bound her hair back in a tight ponytail.

"So try me."

"Wouldn't you like an armor?"

"No, I think it makes you think you are safe and therefore let your guard down. And it makes me less swift."

Zeth scanned the wall that held the swords, then picked one that looked suitable. She spun round immediately, surprising the whole room, and begun to do warm-up figures.

"She seems to be pretty good."

"She may be good, but I don't think she is as good as me, but I can't seem to calculate her strength."

Now an obviously ready Zeth walked over. Tyson came to a halt in front of her, sword already in attack position.

They spent the first minutes circling each other, exchanging lightning fast strokes. Both Tyson and Zeth picked up speed with each encounter.

Max and Kenny cheered for Tyson to win this seemingly well-balanced battle. To the two adults and Kai it was obvious that Zeth had the upper hand.

She wasn't sweating or even breathing as hard as Tyson and her sword guidance was still as effortlessly as during the warm-up. Though poor Tyson didn't seem to notice this. He continued to fight as if his opponent was as exhausted as he himself.

Kai stood, leaning against a wall and was seemingly not interested in the ongoing battle at all. Then he caught a glimpse of the fire burning in his sisters eyes. He knew immediately that she was not tired at all. She was fresh as ever, as if she hadn't done anything at all. Kai already knew that Zeth didn't tire easily but it amazed him every time he saw it anew.

It was only seconds later that Tyson finally acknowledged the fact that Zeth happened to far surpass him. So he decided to do the only reasonable thing that came to his mind, he gave up.

"You won!" he declared.

Zeth stopped in mid-attack, lowered her weapon and stepped back. She swiftly pinned her sword back onto the wall. Then took the towel Tyson's grandfather handed her.

"I'll have a shower and change." With this she grabbed her bag and walked off.

Tyson immediately collapsed onto the floor.

"She is beyond good. I never ever had an opponent like her. She has to be even better than you gran'pa."

"I'm fairly sure she is." Then he turned his attention towards Mr. Dickensen. "I suppose those two will stay here, ne?"

"Yes they will."

Zedora came back from the bathroom, now wearing cream-white trousers, bey-gloves from the same color and a dark blue top, hair still held back in a ponytail.

Kai stepped forward and gave his commands in his cool monotone.

"Zeth, the mansion."

"Hn."

"Tyson, take a shower, then come out to train. You will battle Max then."

Tyson growled and walked out.

"Max, get your blade and prepare for a training-battle with Tyson."

Max nodded.

"Kenny, just take the data and then you can help me analyzing it."

Kenny nodded and opened Dizzy.

He headed outside, Max and Kenny in tow.

"Mr Kinomiya, could you show me our room?"

"Certainly, just follow me."

Zeth grabbed both hers and her brothers bag and followed.

As they passed the bathroom, Tyson could be heard mumbling.

"Oh joy! He wants me to train, after what this sister did to me? I hope this won't be too bad."

"Launch." Tyson pulled the ripcord and Dragoon shot out to meet Draciel, who had been launched by Max.

"Tyson, you need to work on your endurance. Max, Beyblading contains some attacking too. I can't get it how you managed to get into the finals. Okay, don't explain, just go on and train."

Kai made them train for another five hours and was about to indicate another training-match as Zedora burst through the door, startling everyone in the process.

"We have problems. Our flight has been canceled. We have to take another one, it goes off in about six hours. Remember, that we have to be at the airport at least 1 ½ hours before time and the ride is up to 2 hours."

"Pack quickly, we leave in 2 ½ hours. Training dismissed."

Tyson hurried to his room, needing 2 ¼ hours. Max and Kenny rushed home, showing up ready to leave 2 hours later. Kai and Zeth just calmly went to their assigned room, being ready almost instantly.

They arrived at the airport in good time, checked in and the kids moved out to storm the shops till they had to board the plane.

A good three hours later they finally arrived in Honkong. (I have no clue how long it takes to get from Tokyo to Hongkong by plane so I'm assuming this.)

"I'm hungry!"

"But Ty, you just ate at on the plane."

"I'm HUNGRY!"

"If Tyson really is hungry, let him be Kenny. since I didn't eat anything I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Fine Mr.D."

"Let's go to this restaurant, over there, I was told it has quite delicious food."

"YaaaY"

They entered the restaurant, each of them carefully avoiding the annoyed glares of the team-captain and his sister.

Two waiters, both wearing a simple blue and black Chinese outfit, combined with their jet-black hair tied back in a white wrap, succeeded in serving two third of the group unnoticed.

However, as the girl walked up to Zeth and the boy to Kai, the heads of the Hiwatari siblings snapped upwards and their eyes fixed immediately on the waiters.

First crimson and then bluish-black orbs widened unnoticeably in recognition. The girl-waiter simply shook her head in negation and the siblings nodded, going back to eating as if nothing had happened.

After the meal Kai stayed behind, fixing the bill, but he left not only money, but also a note that simply listed the teams training-times. The boy flashed him a slight smile, which was answered by a short nod.

End Chapter 1


End file.
